


Strikhedonia

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Noh meet on the hill the night of the New Year's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme on tumblr, requested by @mulderandskrully. Come chat or prompt me anytime @hoevarr!

The party thrummed around him, lights bright and ,music pounding, a palpable air of happiness and celebration surrounding him like a fog. Noh-Varr, however, was still tense, his very recent breakup with Kate Bishop still stinging like a flesh wound, a graze upon the skin of his heart. It was one thing to be malcontent after a breakup, but a whole nother level of anger and melancholy was brought on by having to bear witness to a throng of people surrounding you, all reveling in joy and celebration.

It was understandable that Noh stepped outside for some air, a break from the people drunk off spiked punch and their own satisfaction, mocking him with every sway of the hips, brush of the lips.

He didn’t expect anyone to be outside, and he briefly considered turning around and retreating to his spot behind the record turnstiles, content to languish in a pair of headphones. But no, the figure on the hilltop must have seen him. They rose, and spun around, approaching.

Noh realized that it was David Alleyne, the genius who had befriended Tommy Shepherd. Tommy, who was currently grinding all over Kate inside. Noh grimaced. David wasn’t looking like such a bad option right now.

“You out here too?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at the surroundings.

Noh nodded. “At least it’s a nice evening to look at the stars.” He sat on the hill, following David’s lead.

“Sometimes I miss it.” His home, maybe, the Marvel, or more recently the Young Avengers that he had come to think of as his new family? Noh wasn’t quite sure which he was talking about, but David was nice enough not to comment. He just nodded, listening and considering.

“So, why aren’t you at the party?” Noh asked, turning his head slightly to look at David, who was staring up at the sky even as he answered.

“Was just thinking, I guess. About,” he gestured vaguely upwards, “everything.”

Noh nodded. “Me too. Suppose I require help with taking my mind off things sometimes.”

David turned to look at him now, full-on. A sort of melancholy smile played at the edge of his lips, but not quite reaching his eyes, betraying the true feelings warring in his mind.

“Agreed. It’s just…” He bit his lip subconsciously. “It’s hard, you know?” The word meant more than he allowed, Noh knew.

“Yeah. You have to move forward. It’s the only way,” he added, more to himself than anything.

“Oh, to hell with it,” David said, and the ex-mutant leaned in and kissed Noh with the stars watching them, watching their past and present and future all at once.

Noh leaned into the kiss- he was shirtless, but David’s hands were warm and uncharacteristically soft as they skirted over his lower back. Noh opened his mouth, allowing for a bit of tongue. He knew he was a good kisser, and he knew David was too. There weren’t physical sparks, thankfully, but definite metaphorical ones.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, David’s lips red and swollen as he smiled. It reached the eyes this time. They broke apart each feeling a little lighter.


End file.
